Limbic Entertainment
Limbic Entertainment (LE) is company based in germany, that developed latest episode of Might and Magic main series, Might & Magic X: Legacy for Ubisoft Entertainment General Info The company was founded on September 19th 2002 by Stephan Winter, Eike Radunz and Alexander Frey – unite almost 50 years of game industry experience on themselves. The InvestitionsBank Hessen AG holds a minority interest in Limbic. About 40 employees do not only design and develop games at limbic, they also maintain and enhance games and support customers. Some jobs, as for example graphics, are usually outsourced to our competent long-term partner teams (in case of Might and Magic X: Legacy it was Ubisoft Chengdu and Liquid Developement). They developed Might and Magic X: Legacy in coordination with Ubisoft ChengduUbisoft Chengdu, the of 2D/3D artists and central Ubisoft company in France. During MMX developement, the developers were very open toward series fans and answered their questions with answers, which were not always welcomed by community (for example absence of free movement, some skills, respawn or Arcomage in game). Game was officially released on January 23rd 2014. Three months later MMX's developers became unresponsive, resulting in announcement of no further patches coming for the said game on June 18th 2014. On August 11th 2014 Ubisoft company announced through its website and later also a video trailer on youtube.com that Limbic Entertainment is developing seventh installment of Heroes of Might and Magic strategic series called Might and Magic: Heroes VII. https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/what-is-the-shadow-council History Before starting Limbic, the founders were game developers at Sunflowers GmbH, one of Germany's leading computer game producers. Sunflowers were authors of ANNO-Trilogy, selling over 5,2 millions copies. After founding the company first specialized in violence-free games that are highly educational. Limbic did contract work for the gaming industry as well as for media and science. Limbic's „Mein Pferdehof“, a client based horse farm simulation with action elements, was released in 2003 and sold more than 800.000 times (PC and GBA). To this day it is one of the most successful german PC games for children. Primarily, LE emphasis was on client based games, but they moved on to making online games. LE also took part in greater productions and innovations, as for example live updates for Heroes of Might and Magic VI and the Europe-wide TA2 project. Known Members of Might and Magic X developing team *Stephan Winter, managing director Meet the team: Stephan, managing director *Julien Pirou, (known on devblog as Marzhin93), creative designer, Ubisoft employee Meet the team: Julien, creative designer *Thomas Steuber, (on devblog as LE-Thomas), technical lead Meet the team: Thomas, technical lead *Marcus (LE-Marcus), game designerMeet the team: Marcus, game designer *Johannes, level designerMeet the team: Johannes, level designer *Karsten (LE-Karsten),level designerMeet the team: Karsten, level designer *Jan, sound designer Meet the team: Jan, sound designer *Anna (LE-Larissa), communications Meet the team: behind the production *Lore (LE-Lore), communicationsMeet the team: behind the production Known Members of Might & Magic: Heroes VII developing team * Julien Pirou (Marzhin), Ubisoft employee, story writer * Xavier Penin, story writer * Daniel Singletone, community manager * Ramiro, game designer * Max Stachalski Sources External links *Official website *Developer's website Category:Companies